Bushido
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: A new enemies arrives in the Element Country, but this time the Shinobi are going to need outside help. That's where Gohan, Trunks and Gemali come in to it, but everything isn't as it seems and what is it that the three outsiders are keeping from them?


Naruto/Dragon Ball Z-Bushido

1

Meeting the New Team Mates

**I wanted to see if this story was any good before I continued with it. So please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, but I own Gemali and this storyline. **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why do we need the help from people of a far off place?" The other males in the training ground: Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru all nodded in agreement. They were awaiting the new members of their team out in the training ground where Sasuke and Naruto first had their training session with Kakashi-Sensei.<p>

"For once I agree with the Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "I'm sure with the help of Gaara and Kankuro we can defeat this group." Kiba let a wolfish smirk grace his lips as he titled his head to the side. They were all annoyed that Lady Hokage didn't think that they could defeat this new enemy, so they were pointing out of all these things to themselves…or so they thought

"Yeah, they don't even have a very high Charka level either," Kiba pointed out while Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"That may be because they don't use Charka, what ever that is," a females voice informed them. The males turned around, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all felt their eyes widened in shock. Neji and Sasuke were a lot better in hiding their surprise to see three people around their age.

The female had blue/brown eyes and blond/brown hair in a messy bun. She was wearing cargo pants that had rips and chains on them, a biker jacket that had been ripped to make a stomach bearing biker jacket, it's sleeves had rips in them as well, black fingerless gloves and old combat boots that has seen to many battles.

The first male was the tallest of them; he had a well build body, with the muscles of a footballer. He had black spiky hair and black eyes that held a lot of laughter in them. He was wearing black bagging pants, black combat boots and a black tank top

The second male was taller then the female, he had lavender hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing as the first male but he had a sword across his back.

"And you are?" Neji asked looking at the three newcomers to the clearing.

"I'm Trunks, that's Gemali and Gohan," the lavender haired male answered. "We're your new team mates…I suppose."

"Right, nice to met you!" Naruto exclaimed, seeming to have forgotten about his anger at having some people help them fight. "I'm Naruto, that's Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru."

Gemali stood staring into the sky her eyes thoughtfully. She was trying to figure out were in this forest the Saiyans hide-out was. She closed her eyes so she could get a better feel for the place.

"Well, if they don't use Charka, what do they use?" Shikamaru asked in his bored voice.

"Chi," Gohan replied, watching as Gemali frowned in frustration while opening her eyes. "Anything?" he asked. Gemali sighed and tapped her chin.

"Either, their more brilliant at hiding their Chi level then all of the other Saiyans we've fought or…they have something blocking my senses," Gemali replied. "Because for the first time, I have nothing." Then Gemali snapped her fingers. "Or maybe they have the help of some of those rouge Ninja we were warned about…I only sensed two to three saiyans when we first came here."

"Saiyans?" Sasuke asked titling his head. Gemali turned her gaze on him and nodded.

"Yeah, they're…a really powerful race, though there's hardly any left and most of them are evil," Gemali explained. "Can you people do something to block senses or power levels?"

"I think there are a few Shinobi who can do that," Shikamaru answered. "This is so troublesome; we should just do this on our own." Gohan raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"Really?" he asked. "You ever fought a Saiyan before? Do you even now what they can do?" Gemali rolled her eyes as Trunks nodded in agreement with Gohan.

"Males," she muttered throwing her hands up in the air and turning around crossing her arms over her chest glancing into the forest trying to find where the Saiyans were hiding. Sasuke glanced at her, taking in her small frame and fragile look she has. _'She is really short, she must be shorter then Hinata,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Why did they send someone like you, Gemali?" he asked. Gohan and Trunks couldn't help the smirk that formed on their lips when they saw Gemali's hands clench into fists. She turned around slowly and glared at Sasuke, eyes flaming.

"Shouldn't have said that," Trunks scolded but Sasuke ignored the warning and continued.

"Shouldn't they have sent someone that was-" Sasuke was cut off by Gemali's fist connecting with his face sending him flying.

She stood their fuming, her eyes blazing with hatred at the Uchiha, her body shaking with rage.

"Warned ya mate," Gohan sighed. "You really shouldn't piss Gemali off; she has a really bad temper."

"What did you say? You stuck up, chicken's arse headed bastard!" Gemali exploded. "If you say anything like that again I will make it my goal while I am here to blast you to the moon and back again!"

Sasuke stood up and wiped away the blood the came from his split lip. He smirked at the fuming female warrior in-front of him.

"Sasuke-kun you just got your butt kicked by a girl," Naruto laughed. "Nice hit Gemali not many people-let alone girls-can nock Sasuke Uchiha off of his feet." Trunks and Gohan smirked at that.

"Well, now you have seen what Saiyans can do…when they don't even try," Gohan muttered, he let out a low chuckle when he saw the look of surprise on everyone's faces. Sasuke had walked back to his place next to Naruto and watched Gemali with interest as she continued to glare at him.

"Wait…what?" Shikamaru asked. "She's a Saiyan?"

"Well, she's half Saiyan and me and Gohan are both Saiyans," Trunks explained. "This is why we were sent here to help you because we know how they fight and we have more of a chance against them and defeating them…you guys can deal with the rouge Shinobi, as you know how they fight and we don't."

Kiba let out a low whistle and nodded his head. He turned around and looked at the training ground around them.

"Well, let's get training," he stated. "We wanna be any help then we need to up our game, wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" he asked looking at the Uchiha sideways. All he got in answer was a grunt.

Gemali giggled slightly at that and rolled her eyes. She gave Trunks and Gohan a nod and produced to sit down, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. She closed her eyes and started to float and glow a light colour.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked. "Praying?" Gemali cracked an eye open and glared.

"No, you wanna find where our enemies are hiding so I'm finding them," she mumbled closing her eye again.

"She's one of the best at finding people and she's a little bit annoyed that she can't so she's going to try harder so no-one bother her unless you have a death wish," Gohan explained as both he and Trunks moved away from their female friend. "So let's see what you guys have got."

"Are you going to train as well?" Neji asked. When he got nods in reply he smirked. "Someone wanna spar with me?" Trunks smirked and step forward.

"Love to," he replied while disappearing, attacking Neji from the side. Neji blocked this and in turn attacked Trunks back. Gohan watched this with a slight smile on his face. This went on for a good three hours or more.

"You wanna join in the fun?" Gemali asked getting up from her position on the floor. "Besides my butt went numb half an hour ago." She muttered stretching her arms over her head. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner to the tall male in-front of her.

Gohan looked at her with a glint in his eyes. He watched as she loosened up her muscles from sitting down for so long.

"I was hoping you would ask," he smirked. "Ladies first." Gemali raised and eyebrow again not moving.

"And who said I'm a lady?" her voice echoed as she disappeared, re-appearing in-front of Gohan fist aimed at his face. He jumped back and dodged as her foot appeared next to his ear.

He spun around bringing his left foot around into a roundhouse hoping to catch her off guard. His foot connected with her stomach, he smiled before realising that she was smirking.

He moved back but wasn't fast enough, she grabbed his foot and sent him flying. He flipped over and landed on the ground before hitting Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Kiba had stopped sparring and watched as Neji and Trunks fought but soon stopped and watched Naruto and Sasuke.

But when they heard Gemali offer to fight Gohan they moved their eyes to them. Gohan and Gemali's fight went on for another half an hour before Gemali appeared in-front of Sasuke with a frown on her face.

Trunks saw this and motioned for Gohan to stop his next attack. He rushed to her side and snapped his fingers in-front of her face.

"Gem, what's wrong?" he asked. The others gathered around as Gemali looked to the west-towards the Lightning Country.

"A strange power is coming this way from there," she answered snapping out of her trance.

"Oh, that would be Gaara, most likely," Naruto answered. "Don't worry about him, he's a friend, you might like him." Naruto explained. "Come on, let's go and met him at the gates, we've down enough training for one day, besides I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Naruto," Sasuke growled. Naruto shrugged and started to walk away. Kiba and Shikamaru followed shortly afterwards Neji did to. Sasuke turned to look at their new team mates and saw them looking at Gemali more.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gemali turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing!" she cheered. "I'm hungry, which way to food?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but let the lie pass. _'Something is wrong,'_ he thought watching as Gemali grabbed Gohan and Trunks hands. She smiled at him.

"Lead the way oh, great Sasuke," Sasuke couldn't help but raise his eyebrow again at the female warrior.

"Don't worry about her, Sasuke," Gohan muttered walking next to the Uchiha heir after getting his hand out of Gemali's grip. "She's always like this, this is her _normal_ self."

"I like the other Gemali better," Sasuke muttered. Gemali who was walking on his other side pouted and crossed her arms. Trunks laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I heard that and I am greatly offended," she huffed pushing the hand away from her head. "It's not good to insult a female who can kick your arse." Sasuke smirked at that.

"You got in a lucky shot, not going to happen again, besides you haven't even seen the best I can do," he pointed out as they came in sight of the others and a red-haired. Who they thought must be Gaara.

"Yeah, well, you haven't even seen anything of what I can do, me and Gohan were just mucking around," Gemali growled her eyes narrowing. "So don't judge a book by its cover, especially me."

"Oi, Gemali, Trunks and Gohan come and met Gaara!" Naruto called. Gemali smiled and left Sasuke's side. She walked up next to Naruto.

"Sasuke is such a stuck up ass," she muttered. "How can you stand him all the time? I mean I'm use to Vegeta but Sasuke? He's a whole new level of stuck up." Gaara looked at the female in-front of him and couldn't help the small smiled that appeared on his face.

"Well, that's Uchiha for you," he told her. "I'm Gaara; you must be Gemali, one of the warriors here to help against the new enemies." Gemali smiled at him and nodded her head just as Gohan, Trunks and Sasuke joined them.

"That's right," Gemali said. "And that's Gohan and Trunks." She pointed to the other saiyans.

"Nice to met you Gaara," Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, same here," Gaara replied nodding his head. Gemali looked at him with a titled head. Gaara saw this and didn't look away from her. She bit her lip and looked away. _'What's up with him?'_ she asked herself. _'He's power is going up and down all the time I can't get a reading.'_

She looked back at him from the corner of her eye while walking next to him through the gate. She couldn't stop thinking about his power level. _'I mean the only time I have ever sensed that was when Gohan or Trunks were going into their Super Saiyan for the first time…weird…'_ she crossed her arms and her eyebrows knitted together in thought. _'Very weird.'_

Gaara looked at the female warrior beside him while nodding his head to whatever Naruto was saying. He had become quiet good friends to the Nine Tailed Fox carrier. _'She seems different, Naruto told me she had a really quick temper but from what I've seen she doesn't have one…maybe she was annoyed at Uchiha, not that it's very hard to be annoyed with him,'_ Gaara thought looking back at Naruto.

The nine warriors were walking through the streets of the Leaf Village when high pitched screaming reached their ears.

The three Saiyan instantly looked around with sharp eyes. Their body's tensing getting ready to fight. But they relaxed when Sasuke hid behind them.

"I'm not here," he whispered. Gemali raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked but something else answered her questions when about ten girls stopped in-front of them and looked around.

"Where's my Sasuke-kun?" one of them asked.

"Yours? He's mine!" another one screamed. Gemali raised an eyebrow and started to back-up with Sasuke behind her. She knew how he felt, she use to have Fan-boys chasing her all the time.

Naruto saw Gemali backing away with Sasuke behind her back, looking very small. Naruto quietly walked beside her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate, and I will repeat HATE high pitched screaming and I don't really get along with other females," Gemali explained. Trunks and Gohan had both appeared next to her and smiled.

"Really?" Kiba asked walking in-front of her facing the right way. "Why?" All of the other guys had appeared around her. The screaming girls had run somewhere else. Sasuke got out and looked at Gemali.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Because I hate screaming girls and I know how you feel," she replied. With a look at all the faces of the guys around her-save Trunks and Gohan- she muttered something under her breath and continued walking but forward this time to wherever they were going before.

"Trunks or Gohan can you please answer our questions about that troublesome female?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heard that remark, you lazy git!" Gemali called over her shoulder. The males even Gaara were confused greatly about Gemali. "Stupid males can't mind their own business." Gemali continued muttering and Gaara couldn't help the small amused smile that graced his lips. _'Man, Naruto has really changed me…I think I'm going to like Gemali being around she's like a female version of Naruto and Sasuke crossed,'_ Gaara thought.

"Does she have really bad PMS or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, she's just annoyed that someone is blocking her senses don't worry she should be back to what's normal for her soon," Gohan answered. "Now, Trunks answer their questions."

"Well, first she understands what Sasuke is going through having had fan-boys when we were in high school and secondly she doesn't get along with females because…well, a lot of reasons," Trunks explained. Kiba sighed and looked at Gohan.

"More?" he asked but Gohan shook his head. "Why not?" Gohan and Trunks ran to catch up with their comrade and best friend.

"You will have to find out about the mystery that is Gemali yourselves and trust us, you will wanna find out about Gemali, she has a lot of interesting secrets and such," Gohan called back.

Gemali glared at both of her male friends in annoyance. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking forward she let her mind and senses free trying once again to find the hide out of the enemies.

"Bugger!" she yelled stomping her foot. The Naruto crew had been behind them and they all looked up from their hushed talking…well, Naruto and Kiba, Sasuke and Neji only to insult anything that the other two said. Gaara and Shikamaru both watched the back of the three Saiyans.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Gemali grumbled under her breath words of _Shit, fuck, _and_ bloodily stupid ninja and their fucking stupid powers_ made it to their ears. The boys shared a look of amusement.

"I nearly pin-pointed their location but something happened and now I can't sense anything!" she yelled the last part making everyone around the nine look at them weirdly. "I need to hit something." She growled but her.

Gohan and Trunks backed away and stood in-front of their new team mates, who eyed them weirdly.

"Whenever she says that the closest person to her who has annoyed her in last ten minutes gets hit…and it really hurts," Gohan answered their un-asked question.

"This girl is getting more troublesome by the second," Shikamaru muttered watching Gemali pace back and forth in front of them. "She's like a cross over of Naruto and Sasuke only female and worse."

"Heard that you troublesome lazy git!" Gemali yelled eying Shikamaru in annoyance. "I'm not about to hit anyone…yet can we just get something to eat?" Gemali's voice sounded drained.

"Wow, I knew females had mood swings but that is just weird," Kiba muttered. "Don't her mood changes bother you?"

"Not really…it only happens when she's stressed…and for some reason that not even we know she's been really stressed out lately," Trunks explained, as the groups caught up to Gemali and made their way to get something to eat.


End file.
